A Sibling Situation
by celrock
Summary: After Rosie accidentally does something to upset her big sister Mary, she soon learns that sisters are forever. Meanwhile, Mary is having a bad day, but she learns an important lesson too.


Author's Note: If you're wondering why this story is posted as a Rugrats and TV X-overs crossover, that's because the TV show that this story crosses over with doesn't currently have a category on Fan Fiction. Now that that's out of the way, let's get started with a one-shot that I thought of after rewatching two episodes of a show I use to watch from time to time when I was little on Nick Jr. and a conversation I was having with Nairobi-harper via email about the difficulties it is to deal with siblings sometimes.

A Sibling Situation

Summary: After Rosie accidentally does something to upset her big sister Mary, she soon learns that sisters are forever. Meanwhile, Mary is having a bad day, but she learns an important lesson too.

Disclaimer: Even though I highly doubt any of the original Rugrats characters will appear in this story, because I'm using what I like to call the East coast gendar benders, just to play it safe, I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I also don't own any of the characters from Hey Arnold or Allegra's Window, as reference to the Hey Arnold Movie will be briefly mentioned in this story, and one of the characters from Allegra's Window, makes an appearance. You'll find out in the story, who it is. Also, Rosie and her family, as well as Mary's best friend Krystal, Skyler, and their babysitter Sandy are owned by Nairobi-harper, Hazel and Hanna are owned by HazelNutSwirl, Natalie is owned by Emma Pickles, Aaron is owned by Sean-Darin, and Peter is owned by TCKing12. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, along with Zack, Reggie, and well, you know, all of my OC's you know of already. Without further a due, let's get on with the story!

Rosie POV

It had been a week since I started preschool at Little Einstein Preschool. I was really enjoying it there, but seems as if lately, my sister has been taking a fancy to playing on her iPad very late at night, and the chips finally hit the fan when we overslept one morning. My mom was very angry with my sister for oversleeping again, and as a result, her iPad is now in time out. And this was really sad news for me, because now I couldn't talk to Tommy, and today was going to be his first day of preschool, and I was itching to get to talk to him after school, and see how it went. If that's not enough of a reason to bum me out, last night, we did get to go to the toy store, and Mary had saved up enough of her allowance to buy the coolest toy on the planet, Cowgirl Cynthia! Boy is she the most beautifulest doll ever! She wears a cowgirl hat, rides on a pretty pink pony, and wears a necklace with a bell on it that when you shake it, it goes, ding! But sadly, my sister says I can't play with it ever. She says I'm too little.

End of Rosie POV

No sooner had Rosie stopped thinking to herself about how beautiful Cowgirl Cynthia was, when Mary walked into the room, about to get dressed, after brushing her teeth.

"Come on Rosie, time to get going, we're running late, and we can't be late to school! Today, my third grade class is going on a picnic!" Said Mary excitedly.

Just then, Rosie took a glance out the window and saw some gray clouds in the sky.

"Uh oh Mary, I hope it doesn't rain." Said Rosie.

"I hope not either, cuz if it does, that means, our picnic will be ruined! And mom even went through the trouble to make my favorite sandwich to take, turkey and swiss cheese." Said Mary.

"Yum!" Said Rosie.

"And remember Rosie, you can't touch Cowgirl Cynthia." Said Mary.

"Oh, why not?" Rosie asked.

"Because, I bought her with my own money, and besides, you'd probably just break it." Said Mary, as she put on her shirt and was looking around everywhere for her hair bow.

"Nuh uh, I'd be very careful with your toy." Rosie said.

"Yeah right. And uh oh, now I can't find my hair bow. Have you seen it Rosie?" Mary asked.

Rosie quickly looked around the room, but didn't spot a hair bow anywhere.

"Nope, sorry, haven't seen it." Rosie replied, just as Shannon called for Mary to help her take the garbage out, as it was the day to do so, and that was one of her chores that brought in the allowance at the end of the week.

"I'm coming mom." Mary called, as she left the room.

Seeing that Rosie and Mary shared a room, it was pretty obvious that Cowgirl Cynthia was just inches away from Rosie's reach. She looked over at the bookcase at the end of Mary's bed on her side of the room, eyeing the doll with fascination.

"Don't touch Cowgirl Cynthia. Don't touch Cowgirl Cynthia." Rosie kept saying to herself over and over again, but the more she said it, the harder it became to resist the temptation.

Soon, her thoughts were interrupted when Hazel came into the room. Her parents had dropped her off to ride with Rosie to preschool.

"Hi Rosie, what's going on?" Hazel asked.

"I'm not touching Cowgirl Cynthia, that's what." Rosie replied.

"Oh, is that the new toy your sister got?" Hazel asked.

"Uh huh, but she says I can't play with it, ever." Said Rosie.

Hazel gave Rosie a puzzled look. Then, she got an idea.

"Well, would looking at it be ok?" Hazel asked.

Rosie thought about it for a minute before responding.

"Um, I guess not." Said Rosie.

The two girls walked closer to the shelf, eyeing the doll with fascination. Unfortunately, they got a bit too close, as Rosie accidentally bumped into the doll, knocking the cowgirl hat off of Cynthia's head.

"Uh oh." Said Rosie in a panic.

"Rosie! Hazel! Time for breakfast!" Mary called.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Rosie asked.

"First, let's pretend nothing's wrong." Suggested Hazel.

"Good idea." Said Rosie, as the two young three-year-olds caught their breath, and tried to look as innocent as possible.

At that moment, Mary walked in the room and saw the whole thing.

"Uh, Rosie, you didn't by chance, touch my Cowgirl Cynthia, did you?" Mary asked.

"Um, uh, well, yes, I did. And I broke it." Said Rosie.

"You what?" Mary asked, as she saw the hat was missing from up top Cowgirl Cynthia's head, where a whole appeared on the top of her head.

"You broke Cowgirl Cynthia? And look, there's even a whole on the top of her head! That is it Rosie that is it! Grrr, I told you not to touch my toy and now it's broken! Oh, sometimes, you make me so mad, I, well, I wish you had never been born!" Mary snapped at the top of her lungs, as she stomped out of the room in anger.

Rosie turned towards her friend, about ready to cry.

"Mary don't love me anymore." Said Rosie, as she started to cry, and Hazel gave her a hug.

A little while later at breakfast, if Mary's day wasn't ruined already, it only got worse, as she was trying to pour a bowl of cerial, only to have it all spill on the floor.

"Oh, nothing's going right." Mary grumbled.

"It's ok Mary, you can have my bowl." Said Rosie, who had calmed down at this point, trying to enlighten the mood.

"Hazel, tell that girl that doesn't exist that I don't want her bowl of cerial, I want mine!" Mary snapped.

"I do exist Mary, I'm right here." Said Rosie.

"And tell her I can't hear her either." Mary mumbled, just as a knock was heard at the door.

Terry went to answer the door to find Krystal and her dad were standing there. They were Mary's ride to school.

"Mary, Krystal and her dad are here to take you to school." Terry called.

"Coming dad." Said Mary, as she got up from the table, grabbed up her backpack and picnic lunch, and headed out the door.

A few minutes later, Terry came in the kitchen to help Hazel and Rosie get all ready to go to preschool, as he was going to drop them off on his way to work.

"Come on girls, let's go." Said Terry, as he took each girl by the hand and led them outside.

Unfortunately, Krystal's dad's car was still in the parking lot, as her father was having trouble getting it started.

"Oh this is just not my day!" Krystal's father grumbled.

"Something wrong?" Terry asked.

"My car won't start. I think the battery just died. I knew something was off while I was on my way over here to pick up Mary for school when I saw the battery light come on on the dashboard. Ug, now I'm gonna have to call a tow truck and will be late to work!" Krystal's father grumbled.

"No worries, I'll give everybody a ride to school and work." Said Terry, as everybody piled into his car, and he gave everybody a lift. Unfortunately, everybody was in such a hot hurry, that poor Mary forgot to grab her picnic lunch out of Krystal's dad's car, and the sky was only getting grayer and grayer by the second. While on the way to school, Mary told Krystal of what happened with her Cowgirl Cynthia doll.

"So, did you get the Cowgirl Cynthia doll that you've been working so hard to save up for?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, I did, and it was a great toy, until Rosie broke it." Said Mary.

"Rosie, broke it?" Krystal asked.

"I didn't mean to, it was a accident." Said Rosie, who could now be understood by Krystal, since she could talk to adults and big kids now.

"Oh, I see." Said Krystal.

"Yeah well, I'm still mad, and sometimes, I wish I were an only child." Mary snapped.

At this point, they were at Little Einstein Preschool, where it was time for Rosie and Hazel to get out.

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess Rosie is guilty. I mean really, I have several older siblings, and none of them touch my stuff. But younger siblings? They just wanna rule the world." Said Krystal.

"Uh uh." Rosie replied, as she got her stuff and started to get out of the car.

"Oh come on Rosie, admit it, you meant to break your sister's toy." Said Krystal.

"No I didn't." Said Rosie.

"Yes you did mean to break her toy." Said Krystal.

"Before I go to preschool let me just say that I was at the scene of the crime, and I know for a fact that Rosie didn't do it on purpose." Said Hazel, as she got out of the car and grabbed Rosie's hand, as they ran up to the doors of Little Einstein Preschool, and walked to their classroom.

"Good morning Rosie and Hazel." Said Miss Melody, as the two girls entered the room.

"Good morning." Said Hazel.

Rosie just looked up at Miss Melody and frowned, about ready to cry again, even though she looked forward to seeing Miss Melody's smiling happy face every morning. Miss Melody was a tall, dark skinned woman with long black hair and a beautiful voice. She use to live in a place far far away called Hummingbird Ally, and taught at Little Blue Daycare, but one year ago, a terrible thing happened. Her home known as Hummingbird Ally became no more, when a huge company called Future Tech Industries came along, and bought out all of Hummingbird Ally, turning it into a mall after their attempts to do the same with Hillwood Valley failed, thanks to a sacred document and the ambitions of a blond headed nine-year-old football shaped headed kid named Arnold, who teamed up with the entire neighborhood, and stopped the project from happening. Unfortunately, Hummingbird Ally wasn't so lucky. Everybody had to leave, including Miss Melody, though her former student, Allegra and her family had already moved six months prior to this happening, to Hillwood in fact, because their mom got a new job, and now, Allegra and her older brother Rondo were attending PS 118 for first and fourth grade, and Rondo got to have Arnold's teacher, Mister Simmons. Cooencidentally, Mister Cook, Reed, Mister Elington, Riff and Lendy also moved to Hillwood around the time of Hummingbird Ally's demolition. Reed, Mister Elington, Riff and Lendy all moved into the bording house with Arnold and his grandparents, while Mister Cook got an apartment on the other side of town, and got a job at Green's Meats, turning the butcher shop into a butcher shop and bakery, selling meats, as well as the delicious pastries, cakes and cookies that Mister Cook made that were so delicious. For Miss Melody though, this meant she too had to move, and while she applied for jobs at the various preschools in Hillwood, she didn't get any of the positions. So she applied for the open teaching position at Little Einstein Preschool in Boston, Massachusetts, and this was her first year teaching there, getting to be Rosie and Hazel's teacher, as well as Skyler's, Hanna's, Natalie's, Aarons, and the whole gang.

Later that day, the sky clouded up, and it started pouring down rain. This in turn, caused Mary's picnic to be canceled, and for Rosie and her friends, it meant no time out on the playground that day. However, because it was such a gray day outside, Miss Melody made it a sunny day inside, by having all of the kids draw pictures of their families. As the kids were working, Miss Melody walked around the room to admire their work. She stopped at Rosie's table where she was drawing her picture and knelt down beside her.

"I see you're making a beautiful picture of your family here!" Said Miss Melody with a smile.

"Uh huh." Rosie said with a frown, still staring down at her picture.

"Awe, is something wrong?" Miss Melody asked.

"Well, yeah." Rosie replied.

"What's wrong? Why don't you tell Miss Melody all about it." Said Miss Melody.

Rosie showed Miss Melody her picture.

"Oh, is this the picture of your family?" Miss Melody asked.

"Uh huh. Here's my mommy, and my daddy, and my sister Mary." Said Rosie, pointing to the people in her picture.

"And where are you?" Miss Melody asked.

"I'm not here." Rosie said.

"And why not?" Miss Melody asked.

"Because, I don't exist." Said Rosie.

"You don't? How come?" Miss Melody asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but this morning before school, I accidentally, broke my sister Mary's new toy, and she got all mad and wished I had never been born. So here's a picture to prove that wishes do really come true. And to make things even worser? We woke up late for school, and mommy got really mad at my sister Mary, because she's been staying up too late at night on her iPad, and it was the lastest straw, because she had her iPad taken away, and that's bad news for me, because now, I can't talk to Tommy." Said Rosie.

"Oh, and is Tommy a friend of yours?" Miss Melody asked.

"Uh huh? He's three-years-old like me. He has the cutest smile and laugh, with dark purple hair on his head, and we metted lastest year around the time my grandmother died. But, he lives far far away, so we talk on my sister's iPad to communicate. I sure wish I could talk to him right now. He always knows how to cheer me up if I'm sad or has really good ideas when I'm fresh out of them." Said Rosie.

"Awe, well, I'm sure your sister's iPad won't be timed out forever." Said Miss Melody.

"It won't?" Rosie asked.

"Of course not. I'm sure in a few days, once she's proven to her parents that she's learned her lesson, she'll get it back, and then you can talk to Tommy again." Said Miss Melody.

"Even if she gets it back, I won't be able to talk to Tommy no more, because according to my sister, I don't exist." Grumbled Rosie.

"You know what? This situation with what happened between you and your sister reminds me of something." Said Miss Melody.

"It does?" Rosie asked with curiosity.

"Mmmm hmmm. Back when I still worked at my last job, one of my former students about three years ago now, went through a similar situation with her older brother. And you know what I told her?" Miss Melody asked.

"No, what?" Rosie asked.

"Well, I told her that it's not so easy to break up a brother and a sister, because no matter what, you're gonna be siblings forever, and the same applies to you and Mary too." Said Miss Melody, as she opened her mouth to sing.

 _Sometimes she drives you crazy, and sometimes she makes you mad._

 _Sometimes she likes to tease you, which, can make you sad._

 _But she'll always be your sister even when things go wrong._

 _You'll fix it, and you'll get, along._

After Miss Melody finished singing, Rosie looked up at her and smiled.

"So, are you saying, I can fix it?" Rosie asked.

"Well, it's certainly worth a try." Said Miss Melody.

"You know what, you're right! Maybe I can fix it, like with glue or something. And Sandy is coming to babysit me and my sister after school today, maybe she can help me." Said Rosie as she lit up with this idea.

"Well, it's a great start." Said Miss Melody, as she got up from beside Rosie and went on to check out everybody else's pictures.

Later, after school, Rosie, Krystal and Mary were all at the kitchen table in Rosie's apartment having a snack.

"So Rosie, how goes things at toy breaking headquarters?" Krystal asked.

"Huh?" Rosie asked.

"Oh, I know you and your gang. You guys are out to break all of the toys you can't have." Said Krystal.

"Well I don't care anymore. As far as I'm concerned, Rosie doesn't exist." Mary hissed.

Rosie just looked at her sister, a sad look on her face.

"Uh, Mary, I just wanted to say that, I didn't mean to break Cowgirl Cynthia, and, I'm sorry." Said Rosie apologetically.

"Oh, you're not going to fall for that I'm sorry trick, are you Mary?" Krystal asked.

Just then, Sandy walked into the room carrying a tray with milk and cookies, as she set them down on the table, overhearing what Krystal just said.

"Saying I'm sorry is no trick Krystal, it's a really tough thing to do. And Rosie here, proved to admit she was wrong. It takes a lot of courage to do that." Said Sandy.

Meanwhile, Rosie got up from the table and went off to her and her sister's room.

"But you don't understand Sandy. Rosie here, she broke Mary's new toy." Said Krystal.

"Oh, I see. Well, based on what I overheard, it sounds to me like she really didn't mean to do it." Said Sandy.

"I know, I heard her, but why did she have to go touch my stuff?" Mary asked, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Awe, I can see that it's not always easy having a little sister. They're messing with your stuff, and making noise while you try to get your homework done. Laughing at your jokes and bringing you milk and cookies. And they'll even, sit down and listen to you practice the piano." Said Sandy.

"Oh, I see where Sandy is going here. Sometimes, younger sisters can do some pretty nice things too." Said Krystal.

This time, it was Sandy's turn to sing her rendition of the same song that Miss Melody sang to Rosie earlier in the day.

 _Sometimes she drives you crazy, and sometimes she wrecks your stuff._

 _Sometimes she gets on your nerves, enough!_

 _But she'll always be your sister even when things go wrong._

 _You'll fix it, and you'll get, along._

After Sandy finished singing, Mary looked up at her, standing up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Sandy asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Said Mary.

"I think she went into your room." Said Sandy.

No sooner was Mary about to walk to their room, when a knock was heard at the door. She went to the door and peered through the peep whole to see that Krystal's mom had come to pick her up. Recognizing who it was, Mary opened the door to let her in.

"Krystal, it's time to go." Her mom called from the entry hallway.

Krystal ran out from inside the kitchen, where Rosie had approached Sandy at the table with the Cynthia Cowgirl doll and her hat, which had fallen on the floor of the bedroom.

"Bye Mary." Said Krystal.

"Bye Krystal." Said Mary, as she saw Krystal leave with her mom.

Once she saw they were gone, Mary returned to the kitchen to find Sandy and Rosie looking at the Cynthia Cowgirl doll.

"Just, looking at your Cynthia Cowgirl doll here." Said Sandy.

"Can you, fix it?" Rosie asked.

"You know what? Looking at it closer, it doesn't appear to be broken after all." Said Sandy.

"It isn't?" Mary and Rosie both asked in surprise.

"No, let me show you. See this whole on the top of Cynthia's head?" Sandy asked, pointing to the whole on top of Cynthia's head.

The two girls nodded.

"And now, on the inside of this hat, there's a peg." Said Sandy, as she held up the cowgirl hat, and pointed to the peg inside.

"Oh, so the hat is suppose to come off, but having the peg allows for the hat to snap in place, so it stays on better." Said Mary.

"Exactly, but I think it might take two people to complete the job. One person can hold the doll, while the other, snaps in the hat. But first, I think there's something else that needs fixing first, and I think you two can figure it out." Said Sandy, as she lay the doll and hat down on the table, and left the room to give Rosie and Mary some space.

Mary and Rosie turned to each other.

"Hey." Said Mary.

"Uh, hi Mary." Said Rosie.

"Do you think, you could help me fix Cowgirl Cynthia?" Mary asked.

"You mean it? But, I thought you wish I was never born. That really made me feel hurt." Said Rosie.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I was just, mad. I was already having a bad day, and the rest of my day hasn't gone much better, and finding my new toy was broken, was the last straw. I mean, it was brand new! I really wanted to play with it first." Said Mary.

"So, are you saying, I can play with Cowgirl Cynthia, as long as you say it's ok?" Rosie asked.

"Sure! Now, do you think we could fix her, together?" Mary asked.

"Well, do you promise to never hurt my feelings again and say things like, I wish you were never born?" Rosie asked.

"Well, I can't promise I'll never get mad at you again, everybody makes mistakes, but I do know this. Maybe sometimes you do drive me nuts, but you're my little sister, and, I love you very much." Said Mary, as the two sisters smiled and gave one another a hug.

Once their touchy moment ended, they sat down at the table, and Rosie held Cynthia while Mary snapped the cowgirl hat back into place on top of her head.

"Yay! We did it! We did it!" Rosie squealed with excitement, after they finished putting Cowgirl Cynthia back together.

Later, at around supper time, the girls were in their room, playing with Cowgirl Cynthia.

"And Cowgirl Cynthia took out the bad guys, and saved the day again. Yippy I O Kai A!" Cried Mary, as Rosie made Cowgirl Cynthia zoom off into the sunset on her pink pony.

Just then, Shannon walked into the doorway of their room.

"I called you twice for dinner." Said Shannon.

"Oh, sorry mom, we were busy playing Cowgirl Cynthia." Said Mary.

"Well hurry up girls, I made your favorite!" Said Shannon.

"Spaghetti!" Rosie and Mary cried together, as the two girls followed their mom out to the kitchen table, where everybody's places were set, and Terry was already sitting down.

Once the family was seated, everybody went around and told about their day, with Rosie, going first.

"So Rosie, how was your day today?" Shannon asked.

"Boy what a day it was. First, I broke Cowgirl Cynthia. Then, Mary wished I had never been born. Then, after school, we fixed it up, and all is ok between us again. And if there's one thing I've learned today, from now on when Mary tells me to not touch her stuff, I won't." Said Rosie.

"Well, that's a very good rule to go by. It's important to respect one another's things." Said Terry.

Everybody ate for a few minutes in silence, before Terry spoke up.

"So Mary, how was your day?" Terry asked.

"Oh boy, was my day not any fun. First, I overslept, making mom mad so I got my iPad taken away. Then, I couldn't find my hair bow while getting dressed. Then, Rosie here broke Cowgirl Cynthia before I even had a chance to play with it, and if that wasn't enough to ruin my morning, I spilled my breakfast cerial, all over the floor! Then, Krystal's dad's car wouldn't start, making us late to school, and it wasn't until I was at school, that I discovered, I forgot my lunch! Luckily, Krystal shared her lunch with me, and maybe I only got half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but it was better than no lunch at all. Also, that lunch, we had to eat indoors because it rained. And this afternoon during math class, no matter how hard I tried with my subtraction problems, I couldn't do anything right. But after I got home, things got better. Rosie and I made up, my Cowgirl Cynthia doll wasn't broken after all, and we had a lot of fun together." Said Mary, just as she caught a glimpse of Rosie across the table, her face all covered in tomato sauce.

Upon seeing how messy her sister looked, Mary started laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Rosie asked.

"Your face, you look like you've got a tomato sauce beard, you look so silly!" Said Mary in between fits of laughter.

At this point, Rosie joined in laughing too. Once their laughter died down, and Mary caught her breath, she continued to speak.

"You know what?" Mary asked.

"No, what sweetie?" Shannon asked.

"My day may have started off wrong, but after laughing just now at how silly my sister looked, I feel a whole lot better!" Said Mary.

"Sometimes laughter is the best medicine." Said Terry with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know what dad? I think you're right! The next time I'm having a bad day, I just need to learn, to laugh, and everything will be ok." Said Mary with a smile.

"That's my girl." Said Terry with a smile, as he reached over and patted his oldest daughter on the shoulder.

"Well girls, it's getting late. Better finish up so you can go take your baths and get to bed." Said Shannon, as she stood up from the table and started clearing dishes away.

"Awe mom." Said Rosie and Mary simultaneously, annoyed.

"Girls, be good for the rest of the week, and come Saturday, Mary, we'll give you your iPad back." Said Terry.

"Really? You mean it?" Mary asked.

"If you get to bed on time and wake up on time for school the rest of the week, yes." Said Shannon.

"Yay!" Said Rosie excitedly, as she got out of her chair at the table, and the two girls ran off to take their baths and get ready for bed.

As Mary climbed into bed, she found her hair bow had fallen off the night before beneath her pillow. So she wouldn't lose it again, she put it on top of her dresser, before lying back down in bed, and falling asleep.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that story. In the event those reading this story have never seen the TV show, Allegra's Window, I based that story off of two of my favorite episodes from season 1, 'Don't Touch My Stuff,' which any Allegra's Window fans can probably just, figure it out as the song in my story practically gives it away, even though in both cases, the song is abridged and slightly altered, because I couldn't remember all of the original lyrics, and 'Allegra's Bad Day,' which some of the bad things that happened to Allegra in that episode, happened here with Rosie's sister Mary. But in the end, both, Rosie and Mary learned the same lessons that Allegra learned at the end of both episodes I referenced. And someday, since as you can see, post Allegra's days in preschool, or rather, more technically, post the end of the series, her family moved to where the Hey Arnold characters live. Should at some point, Allegra's Window get added as a category, maybe I'll do some Allegra's Window and Hey Arnold crossovers, wonder who Rondo would be good friends with in the Hey Arnold gang. Probably Harold, because they have similar personalities at times, but you never know. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this story, and, be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
